


Pain

by CheekyPotato



Series: Chronic Pain Viktor [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chronic Pain, M/M, Whump, emotional Vitya, my attempt at whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyPotato/pseuds/CheekyPotato
Summary: After retiring from a stellar skating career, Viktor is entering an unexpected chapter(to him anyway) in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original title, I know. I have a h/c that Viktor gets chronic pain after retiring. Is chronic pain considered whump? I've had quite a hankering for some whump with my sickfics. Yes,I said hankering. What can I say, I love to see my faves in the struggle.

Ice skating. A beautiful yet deadly sport. It demands a lot out of the skater in order to show off the beauty and grace needed to captivate the audience.It also comes with a great price. Something that Viktor Nikiforov knew all too well during his competitive skating career. 

One did not become the living legend of the skating world without some sacrifice.

The problem was that Viktor didn’t realize how high a price he’d be paying after retirement.

Chronic pain, a term Viktor would become well acquainted with. At twenty-nine, he wasn’t expecting to be facing his thirties feeling like he was eighty. An exaggeration sure, except to Viktor, it wasn’t. 

His body ached all the time.It was awful.

Pain radiated in his joints, fired up his spine, bit painfully into his feet. Some days he felt he could bare it. Yuuri was a great caretaker. Ice packs, ointments, pain killers, massages. But other days it was the absolute worse. Some days there were tears.

“It’s alright Vitya, you can just rest and I’ll record my practice session for you.”

The tears wouldn’t stop.

“Or I can cancel practice and we can just relax today?”

Yuuri tried to brush his fiance’s silver hair out of his eyes but Viktor turned his head away with a sob.

This wasn’t the first time Yuuri had dealt with Viktor’s “Bad Pain Days”. He didn’t take offense because he knew it was just the pain getting to him. It hurt him too to see Viktor in such a state of vulnerability he was still adjusting to. However, in all honesty it wasn’t totally unexpected. Viktor had pushed himself very very hard in his final season. Despite everyone’s warnings, Viktor, the ever stubborn genius, felt he could easily handle the rigorous training he put himself and Yuuri through. The results were astounding, but it wasn't without a hefty price tag. 

Yuuri himself didn’t come out of this unscathed either. He too has some stiffness and soreness and he was still competing. But his aches and pains were nothing compared to Viktor’s. He hadn’t racked up years of injuries and overuse like the Russian had. 

In the beginning Yuuri blamed himself immensely. If he hadn’t asked Viktor to be his coach for another season, Viktor wouldn’t have overextended himself. Viktor would remind him every single day that he held no regrets and that Viktor only agreed to be his coach again because (aside from loving him and never wanting to be apart from his “life” and “love”) he really wanted to. He wanted to take Yuuri to the next level as well as get a taste of that in competition himself.  
“No regrets and no blame.” Viktor had told him. Yuuri soon started to believe it without prompting.

“Where are you hurting?” Yuuri asked.

“Everywhere,” Viktor hiccuped. “But my back mostly.” he slowly rubbed the base of his spine.

Yuuri winced. Back pain usually kept Viktor nearly immobile. Even with physiotherapy his back always seemed to cause him the worse pain. Those early days when all Viktor could do was whimper in bed, struggling to hold back tears were the most heartbreaking and terrifying for Yuuri. Never had he seen Viktor so vulnerable and so broken at the same time. It was during those days, Yuuri found his strength for the both of them. For Viktor to not feel guilty for becoming too dependent on him and for Yuuri to believe that he could be what Viktor needed.

“You want to take something?”

Viktor shook his head.

“Is there something I can get you?”

Viktor sniffled, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“Vitya?”

“...”

“Vitya, please tell me what I can do. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

Viktor wiped at his eyes, still avoiding Yuuri’s warm gaze. Yuuri waited patiently, much like Viktor would do when Yuuri’s anxiety overwhelmed him. He gently rubbed Viktor’s leg through the comforter. He glanced up at the many pillows Viktor was propped up against in their bed. He wondered if maybe he needed some more.

“I want to stop waking up with my back,knees or my everything feeling like fire.” Viktor sniffled. “I want my life to not revolve around pain.” he grit his teeth, trying to sit up more.

“I know Vitya, I know.”

He looked at Yuuri then, eyes narrowed.“No, you don’t know Yuuri. You don’t know what it’s like for me.”

Yuuri sat patiently not allowing his feelings to be hurt. He was use to this too. 

Viktor let out a shaky breath. His teary gaze softened. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Vitya.” Yuuri pet his knee reassuringly.

“No, it’s not. I shouldn't snap at you. I know you’re trying. It’s just...hard Yuuri. It’s hard to have to deal with this. I know I brought this on myself-I did love, don’t deny it.”

Yuuri closed his mouth around the protest.

“I just didn’t think it would be this bad, you know? How am I supposed to take you the next level if I can’t even get out of bed some days? What kind of coach does that make me? What if this only gets worse and worse?”

“Vitya,”

“Yuuri, sometimes-snf-sometimes I worry that on the day of our wedding, I’ll...I’ll have to be wobbling down the aisle with you on a cane!”

Yuuri crawled up on the bed toward Viktor, holding each of his tear stained cheeks in his hands. 

“Stop.” his eyes stern. “It will get better, it’s just going to take some time. You’ve made a lot of progress already.” he leaned forward kissing his forehead then nose. “And so what if you have to use a cane? That doesn’t change the fact that I’ll be marrying you. My absolute everything on and off the ice.” he finished that statement with a tender kiss on said man’s lips. Viktor tentatively returned it. Yuuri slowly crawled next to Viktor so as not jostle him too much.

“Now, what do you want me to do?”

Viktor tapped a finger to his lips as if in deep thought.“Go to practice.”

Yuuri wasn’t expecting that. Viktor nodded(slowly)in affirmation to his statement.

“I’ll put on a heating pad.” 

“I can do that for you.” Yuuri offered.

Viktor smiled, his gaze shifting to his lap. 

“Ok, after that then you go to practice. Make sure you record it. I want to see how your step sequences have improved in time with your jumps.”

Yuuri nodded. Viktor was in coach mode. That meant he wasn’t feeling terrible anymore. It made him smile.

“And after practice?”

“Hm, some take-out,and how do you say it? Netflix and chill?”

Yuuri laughed a little,leaning in for another soft kiss. He wasn’t sure about the “chill” part or if Viktor even knew what that meant.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Im sure he knows Yuuri. But he might just be down for literal chilling on the couch.  
> I do have a sickfic of Vitya in the works so stay tuned for that. Kudos and Comments much appreciated! Thanks for giving it a read!


End file.
